


Irondad

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Series: Irondad [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, idk how to tag this, like a little??, spiderson, steve/tony/bucky is only really implied so feel free to ignore it, tony is a good unofficial dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: Peter wishes he had family to come to the careers dayAnd then Tony Stark shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER! I dont live in the US so i have no idea what the career days are like,,, like at all so sorry for inaccuracies || credit to this post for the idea [xx](http://allysonharrison97.tumblr.com/post/175724846781/you-ever-think-peter-parker-has-career-day-at)

Peter sat at his desk with his head in his hands, only half paying attention to the person speaking. It was always hard for him seeing the other kids bringing their parents to careers day, it was just another reminder of what he didn’t have. Aunt May would have come if she could, she always did her best to but today she had an important interview she couldn’t miss so he couldn’t be mad. The man at the front of the class - Mr. Davids- droned on about his work as an accountant but quickly lost Peters attention to the window. He stared blankly, not focusing on anything in particular, just wanting the day to end so he can put his suit back on and do some good. The heavy feeling in his chest only got worse as time passed, one parent after another trying to make their boering jobs seem interesting. The sound of the class clapping brought him back to reality.

“Thank you Mr. Davids,” the teacher thanked him and invited a mother to stand in front of the class.

_ Only 30 more minutes ‘til brake _ . He sighed quietly,  _ not too much longer until you can leave,  _ he hung his head, looking down at his hands, only raising his gaze when he heard the door open and the class collectively gasp. 

“Hey kid, hope I’m not too late,” a smile spread across Peters face. Tony fucking Stark, in a suit that was probably worth more than Aunt May’s car, and glasses to match made it to his careers day. 

“H-hey Mr. Strak,” the amount of happiness he felt at this moment was indescribable. Aside from a few whispers, the class was the quietest as it had been the whole period all thanks to a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist who turned up (fashionably) late for the quiet kid that no one particularly liked. He pulled a seat up next to Peter, turning it so he could sit on it backwards while still facing the front. He lent forwards, resting his arms on the back of it.   
“So, do you think they will mind if I pull you out a little early? I have have something for you back at home.”

“In full honesty, I think they would let you do just about anything,” Peter huffed out a quiet laugh. Never in his entire life had his day gone from being so bad to this good. 


	2. The Iron suite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sorry this took as long I don't even have an excuse but this one is a lot longer if that makes up for anything?
> 
> Also if I have to read through his one more time I'm throwing my computer out the window.
> 
> (also I know I said this would have stony in it but my hand slipped and now its bucky/steve/tony but it's just implied so feel free to just ignore it if you want)

When Tony had said “at home” Peter expected to be taken back to the house he shares with Aunt May but he started to think he had other ideas when they started driving in the opposite direction.  

“Hey, uh… Mr. Stark, my house is that way,” he pointed behind them but Tony shook his head.

“Nah kid, we’re going to the Avengers Tower,” Peter froze. He’d only been there twice before, and both times he never went past the 2nd floor. Tony kept his eyes on the road, an almost nonexistent smile on his lips. 

 

When they pulled up to the tower Peter was beside himself, he was practically vibrating with excitement. Tony put his hand on the small of his back and guided him into the building.

“Now kid, don’t go pushing any buttons,” Peter nodded, swallowing thickly.

_ Don’t mess this up Peter. _ He followed him into the elevator, grateful he wouldn’t have to walk his way up god knows how many stairs - he may be Spider-Man but it doesn’t mean he enjoys stairs. 

“JARVIS, take us up to the iron suite.”

“Of course sir, welcome back, and welcome Mr. Parker, enjoy your stay,” Peter jumped, not expecting to be addressed; his nerves were starting to get the better of him. 

“Uh, thank you?”  the ride up took a surprisingly long time, Peter started wondering which floor they were actually going to, it had to be at least the 10th. When the doors opened, he could hear quite music playing, it sounded old.  _ Maybe something from the mid 40’s? _ Tony gestured for Peter to follow him down the hallway. As they got closer to the door at the end he could hear muffled counting.

“One, two, three, one, two three, one, two, ouch! Steve, look where you’re stepping,” now Peter started to panic.   _ Steve? Like Captain America, Steve? The last time I saw him I stole his shield, what if he hates me? Who’s with him? Will they hate me too?  _ His thoughts were cut off when Tony turned to face him.

“You okay Pete? You’re looking a little pale,” Peter nodded and forced a smile, trying to keep his breathing even. He didn’t want to fuck this up and seem ungrateful for being invited him into his home.     
“Sir, Mr. Parker appears to be having a mild panic attack.” yeah, trust JARVIS to give him away.

“Shit, shit, shit, thank you JARVIS, uhh” Tony looked completely lost, and unsure what to do.

“I’m okay Mr. Stark,” he tried to give a reassuring smile while mentally curing the A.I. Tony looked at him for a minute before sighing, then resting his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“You’re a good kid, Pete,” Peter hesitantly took a step forwards, trying to get them moving again and thankfully Mr. Stark seemed to get the message, patting him of the back and ope ning the door and ushering Peter through it. 

 

The lounge was spacious but cozy and had two super soldiers slow dancing in the middle of it. Peter tensed, but quickly relaxed. Although seeing the two people he fought with a few months back was terrifying, seeing them doing something so domestic made them seem a lot less threatening. Bucky smiled at them over Steve's shoulder.   

“Shouldn’t you still be in school kid?” Bucky asked, Steve turned to face them, surprise evident on his face. Peter tried to keep his breathing under control and slowly nodded.

“Buck, you gotta tell me when people come in, I don’t have super hearing like you,” he looked over to Tony “And you need to be keeping him  _ in _ school, not taking him  _ out _ ,” Steve sat on the floor and Bucky perched on the arm of the couch, Tony rolled his eyes and gestured to the couch.

“You’re welcome to sit down, I’m just gonna grab us something to drink,” Peter hesitated before sitting on the edge of the couch, and looked over to Steve and Bucky, trying to suppress a smile.

_ Well you know what they say about gays and not being able to sit properly on furniture. _ He shook his head  _ They’re probably the straightest people you kn- _

“What's so funny?” Bucky’s voice interrupted his thoughts “You gotta share the joke you know.”

“Uh, I was just thinking of something that happened earlier,” neither of them looked like they brought it but they didn’t press it any further. He heard something break in the other room, and looked up to see Bucky looking very disappointed.

“Tony, thats our 5th glass this week!” 

“It’s a mug this time!” Tony shouted back. Steve smiled, shaking his head, and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“So kid,” Steve spoke up “Why did Tony, pull you out today?” 

“Uh, it was careers day and I uh… didn’t have any family that could go with me,” Peter rubbed the back of neck, keeping his eyes cast down. He didn’t realize he was on the verge of tears until he felt them spill over onto his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly hoping they didn’t notice - talking about his family was never his favorite thing.

“Hey Steve, do you want to go help Tony with the drinks?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded and got up, muttering something along the lines of  “I’m not very good at this.” Bucky crouched down in front of Peter but still kept his distance.  Peter looked down.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay. If you want we can be your family, I’m pretty sure Tony, has already adopted you,” Peter smiled a bit at that and looked up, meeting his eyes and nodded. Bucky returned the smile,  but he still had concern in his eyes.

“I’m going to touch your shoulder, is that okay?” Peter nodded again and Bucky put his right hand on his shoulder.

“We’re in your corner kid, we all are.” 

“Thank you,” Bucky lightly squeezed his shoulder and stood up as Tony and Steve came in holding four ironman mugs, each topped with marshmallows and cream. They put them down on the coffee table. Bucky sat next next to Peter slowly, try to gage his reaction before settling into the cushions, Tony sat on his other side and Steve squeezed himself into the gap between Bucky and the arm of the couch. Bucky leant forwards and grabbed two of the mugs and handed one to Peter. Tony spoke up.

“So I said that I had something for for you,” he looked slightly nervous “And I’ve talked this over with Bucky, and Steve, and we have decided to give you your own room, so you don’t have to use a guest room.” Peter’s eyes widened with shock.

_ They are offering me my own room? Me?  _

“That's only if you want it though,” Steve add ed quickly, t his was the first time he had seen him look anxious.

“O-only if that's okay, I don’t want to inconvenience you or anything,” he nervously pulled at the strings on his hoodie.

“You know what,” Tony stood up “You don’t get a choice, it’s yours, and you're having it. Come, I’m going to show you.” Peter followed closely behind him. They stopped when they came to a door with a bow stuck to it. He gestured for Peter to go inside so he pushed open the door, gasping when he saw what was inside. The walls were covered in posters, and the shelves had collectables sitting on them, much like his room in his  _ other _ room. He walked over to the desk and ran his fingers along the top of the laptop sitting on it, not able to believe that this was all for  _ him. _  Smiling when he saw the ironman poster on the wardrobe door, he turned to face Tony, who was leaning against the doorframe, he noted that Steve and Bucky didn’t seem to be there with them.  Peter ran up to him before throwing his arms around him, burying his face in his neck. Tony returned the hug, holding him tightly, like his life depended on it. 

“Thank you Mr. Stark, I love it so much,”  _ I love you so much _ , he thought, not daring to say it out loud, it was on the list of things that you  _ don’t _ say to Mr. Stark along with ‘dad.’ 

“You’re a good kid, Pete,” he squeezed him a little tighter “It’s the least you deserve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry this took so long to get up but I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Also! Thank you for all the kudos (almost 200?? wow? thank you sm??) and 2.5k hits?? it honestly makes me so happy?  
> Kudos and comments appreciated as always! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @wheelsupin-five  
> I also made Peter a blog @peter-thekid-parker (I'm c o p i n g I swear)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing another chapter (I love irondad okay?) so let me know what you think?  
> (also if you have a better title in mind i'm all ears)  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated 
> 
> thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
